


Sleepy Bones

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Away missions always held an amount of uncertainty, even when going into situations that should be straightforward, you have to be prepared for anything and be able to roll with the punches, even if that means finding yourself in rather interesting situations with a certain handsome doctor. Who knew one night could change so much?





	Sleepy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

Away missions always held an amount of uncertainty, even when going into situations that should be straightforward. You decided to prepare for every eventuality when Scotty told you that you were accompany Dr. McCoy and a security detail down the planet to assist in the repairs of a crashed Federation science ship. They reported minor casualties and only one death (their doctor) of their small crew of 20, but Dr. McCoy insisted that he needed to go because no one else would be able to handle an unforeseen situation. He was always saying things like that.

As prepared as you both were, you hoped your efforts would be in vain, but of course, they weren’t. As soon as you shuttled down, chaos reigned supreme. Enterprise was called away on a quick mission to the next planet, leaving your team on this planet, but promising to be back in two days. The science ship was structurally sound but as soon as you started digging around in the engines and consoles in the engine room, you found a mess. Apparently the “engineer” that the science vessel had wasn’t exactly up to par on Starfleet protocols because his method of patching and jerry-rigging gave you a run for your money. Making sense of the crazy wiring took you almost all of the first day. You didn’t see Leonard all day because, you imagined, he was busy too. Plus, you were unlikely to find a doctor stashed away in the engines no matter how hard you looked.

Finally, weariness pulled you out from under the console you were working on to find someplace to rest. The security team had long since gotten bored watching you rewire and mutter to yourself, so they had left. You made your way to the Medbay to see if Dr. McCoy was there. Every bed had someone in it, but every seemed under control. Nurses frittered around to different people, checking monitors and giving patients food, but no Dr. McCoy.

You decided that food outweighed the need to check on the good doctor. It’s not like you were best friends or anything. Your only experiences with him were when you broke your wrist a year before playing squash with Scotty. He was professional enough to heal your broken bones quickly, but sassy enough to tell you how stupid you had been playing with Scotty. You just shrugged, it was a fun game and Dr. McCoy’s disapproved didn’t phase you at all.

Entering the ship’s lounge, which was the only room on the ship that wasn’t still in pieces and had food. Dr. McCoy was sitting at a corner table, a tray of food in front of him, but he was leaning back against the wall on two legs of his chair. He head rested on the wall, his eyes closed, his arms folded across his chest. You walked over loudly and cleared your throat so as to not scare him and make him fall over. Which might have been hilarious, but you were too tired to deal with the fallout.

His eyes opened and focused on you, “Oh Lieutenant Y/L/N, welcome. Have a seat.” He gestured to the other empty chair at the table and you gratefully sat, placing your hands on the table. Leonard frowned at them and set his chair to rights as he leaned forward to take your hands.

“What happened here?” he asked, examining your hands.

“Just some scratches, nothing serious.” You shrug and try to pull your hands back, but he holds tight, looking at you with his trademark disapproval.

“Have you been to the Medbay to have someone look at these?” He demanded.

“No, Doc, they are just a few scratches, no need to bother the nurses in Medbay, they have their hands full enough already. I’ll just go wash my hands and they’ll be fine.”

“Mmmm,” McCoy replied, displeased with your response, but seeing the logic in it. Damn logic. “Fine, go wash and I’ll grab you some food before it’s gone.”

“Great! Thanks, Doc.” You hopped up and found a sink in the kitchen to wash your hands. They even had antibacterial soap, that should make the good doctor happy. Arriving back at your table with clean hands, you found a tray of food and a steaming cup of coffee waiting for you. Taking the coffee in both hands, you lifted it to your nose and breathed in the heavenly scent, your eyes drifting closed in ecstasy.

“Wow, if that’s how you react with coffee, I can’t to see how you react with something sweet.” Leonard’s voice broke into your moment when he placed a slice of pecan pie on your tray.

“Oh wow!” Your eyes widened at the sight of the treat. “I figured you would be against sugar.”

“Well, it’s been a long day and tomorrow doesn’t look like it’s going to be any shorter. You probably need the energy.”

“Aw thanks, Doc!”

“Call me Leonard please.” He took his seat again and dug into his own meal.

“Okay, Leonard,” you said between bites. “Call me Y/N.”

“Deal.” You both ate in silence until you got to your pie and then you couldn’t help but moan as the nutty sugary concoction graced your tongue with its joy. It bordered on obscene but it was so good you couldn’t help yourself. It had been such a long, frustrating day that this bit of joy was too good to not revel in. When the pie was finally gone, you sat back and patted your full stomach happily. Looking over at Leonard, he had finished his meal and was giving you a look you couldn’t quite identify, but he shook his head and it cleared quickly.

“Well, I’m going to find a place to bunk down for the night, Leonard.” You stand and pick up your tray. “Thank you very much for the lovely meal and the amazing pie. It really made my day.”

“You’re welcome, Y/N. Good luck finding an empty bed on this ship, most of the crew’s quarters are destroyed.”

“I’m sure I can find someplace, even if it needs a little work first.” You paused, mulling the options over in your mind. “Would you like to join me in the hunt? Two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“Sure, Y/N, that sounds like a decent plan.” You both cleared your trays and left in search of a couple of beds for the night. After about an hour of searching, you found one. One undamaged bed that was still empty. It was in the last corridor of crew quarters, the furthest away from where everyone else had found a bed. You had to work to get the door to open, quickly taking the panel off the locking mechanism and patching a few wires. One final spark and the door easily slip open.

“Well, good job, Y/N,” Leonard commented as he stepped into the room. “But we seem to have found the smallest quarters known to man.”

You stepped in and realized that he wasn’t kidding. The room held only one single-sized bed, no couch, no desk, no kitchen. A door to the side led to a tiny bathroom, barely enough room for one person to turn around in. What the point was of such a tiny room, you had no idea, but it was intact. Nothing damaged and that ended up being the deciding factor for you. You sat on the bed, testing it’s firmness.

“Wait a minute,” Leonard stared at you. “Why do you get the bed?”

“We can share I think.” You scoot all the way back to the wall and lay on your side, trying to leave enough room for him. He looked at you skeptically, but decided that the sliver of bed was better than the floor. He carefully laid down on his side, his back to you, making you the big spoon.

A little bit of squirming later and you both decided that these positions just weren’t going to work. You both flipped so that you were facing the wall and Leonard was facing your back. Trying to lay like this and not touch each other made it impossible to get comfortable.

“Listen, Leonard,” you turned your head a little to talk to him. “We just need to get over ourselves and do what we need to do to get comfortable and sleep. We need sleep more than we need personal space right now.”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked softly, glad you couldn’t see his face.

“Ummm,” you take a deep breath and just take the plunge. “You lay on your back and I’ll lay on my side.”

Leonard obediently turned onto his back and you flip once again to lay on your side facing him. You lift his arm over and under your head and lay your head on his shoulder, his hand falling on your back, warm and heavy.

“There, how’s that?” You ask him in the dark.

“I think this will work, are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you replied yawning, stretching your arm and resting your hand on his chest. His deep chuckle was the last thing you heard as your long day finally hit you and you slept hard.

* * *

 

Waking up was difficult. You were so warm and comfortable that it took you a few minutes to realize why you were so comfortable. During the night, you had somehow flipped over and Leonard had pulled you back against his chest, his heavy arm holding you around your middle. Being spooned by Dr. McCoy was an incredibly pleasant way to wake up, you decided. Not ready to move yet, you laid there, enjoying his even breathing when you began to feel something against your backside. You wiggle slightly just to make sure that you’re feeling what you think you’re feeling and once you have your confirmation, you freeze. Leonard’s arm tightens around you slightly as his breathing changes and he wakes.

“Leonard?” You whisper.

“Mmmm?” he answered sleepily.

“Ummm… would you like me to get up?”

“Why?” he mumbled clearly not awake yet.

“Well, ummm… because…” you wiggle your bottom against him to draw his attention downwards. His sharp intake of breath signified that he was now fully awake and aware of the situation.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, letting you go and moving so that you can get up. “I can give you all sorts of medical explanations as why that happens but I’m sure you don’t to hear that.” he said somewhat nervously.

“That’s okay, Doc- er- Leonard. Ummm…. Thanks for… just thanks,” you stammer awkwardly as the smile on his face grows. He moves to stand in front you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Y/N, it’s a natural biological function.” he says smoothly.

“No, yeah, it’s fine.” you answer nervously. “I’m going to get started on that engine so we can get outa here.”

To say that you ran out of the room would be an overstatement but the sentiment was there. Sure, you were not a shy person and waking up his arms had been wonderful, but you weren’t ready to feel his morning wood pressed against your backside. Unfortunately, or fortunately, you weren’t sure yet, the memory seemed to follow you around all day.

Thankfully the repairs went smoothly and the ship was ready to take itself to a station for proper repairs within 12 hours. Enterprise returned from their mission a day early, and you and Leonard were able to shuttle back to your ship that night. The short shuttle ride was quiet, only the security officers chatting back and forth, but they didn’t notice the awkward silence between you and Leonard. Landing on the Enterprise, you practically ran back to Engineering to deposit your tools before heading to your quarters to shower. Never had a sonic shower felt so good.

Getting ready for sleeping in your own bed, alone, made you pause. It was strange. You had slept with Leonard one time and for some reason, as you slid between your sheets, you were lonely. Tossing and turning did nothing to help you sleep, until finally, you gave up. Throwing on your Starfleet sweatpants and an Academy t-shirt, you made your way to the only place you knew where you could fall asleep.

Ringing the door chime, you shuffled your feet nervously as you waited for him to answer. This might not have been the best idea. You were about to turn and run away when the door slid open. Leonard stood on the other side wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt. You stared speechless for a moment as a smile spread across his face.

“Something I can do for you, Y/N?” His deep voice brought you out of your stupor.

“I can’t sleep.” You replied. He smiled and stepped aside to let you in. As if you had been doing it all along, you slid into his bed, still warm from where he had been in it before you barged in. He slid in behind you, wrapping an arm around your middle, pulling you to his chest. He reached over your head and tapped the bedside lamp to turn it off.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he mumbled into your hair as he wrapped you in his arms.

“Goodnight, Leonard.”

Fin.


End file.
